Riley's Secret
by PhoeenBanafritOLDACCOUNT
Summary: I just watched 'Say Uncle' and I saw how Riley acted when she saw the old woman pull out a gun.Here's my idea why.Spoilers for Say Uncle
1. Louisiana Csi

I Don't Csi or any charocters but I do own Molly and Calliegh.

Louisiana Csi lab

"Hey Mols"Riley said to her best friend. "Hey"Molly replied "You know the vics mom,I got her address,Allie wants to tag along".

"Hello Csi's Riley Adams,Molly Bramm and Calliegh Wyte,can we have a word"Riley asked the old woman.

The woman moved out of the way to let them. "Im sorry to interrupt your grieving,but your daughter son is missing"Riley told the woman.

As the others searched Riley kept an eye on the the woman pulled out a gun.

"She's got a gun"Riley shouted.

But it was to late.

The woman shot Allie and Molly dead.


	2. Las Vegas CSI and a few secrets revealed

Ok so this is the second to DeathProof for the review!!!!!.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riley,what was that about." Nick asked.

"What"Riley said confused.

"You today at the house" Nick said staying as calm as possible.

"Oh that it dosent matter Nicky" Riley said starting to cry a little.

"Riley please tell me, whats me " Nick begged

Riley sat up."Ok when I was a Csi in Lousiana,me and my friends Molly and Allie went to see a grandson was missing, she pulled out a gun and shot them,they died." Riley wept.

"Hey its ok, let it all out" Nick said hugging her.

A few minutes later

Greg burst into the break saw Nick hugging Riley and ran out.

After Shift

"Grego, it wasn't wasn't what you thought" Riley said.

"Riley,I thought you said you loved me and then I catch you hugging one of MY friends" Greg yelled.

"Greg,I told Nick about two of my friends I started to cry and Nick comforted dosent mean I don't love you cause I do" Riley yelled back.

"Sanders,Adams my office now" Ecklie shouted.

Please review,Pleeeaasssssssssseeeeeeee.


	3. Love Trial

Sorry,if i made any mistakes in the punctuation etc.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sanders,Adams what was that arguement about" Ecklie asked.

"Oh Nick was comforting me and Greg here was informing me of lab policy" Riley said honestly.

"Ok Sanders,Adams you're free to go for know" Ecklie said disapointedly.

"Hey" Nick called "What did Ecklie want with you two".

"Oh he just saw us arguing and wanted us to sort out our differences" Riley answered.

Nick sighed "Ok I get it you two are dating , dont worry I wont tell but you've got to buy us all breakfast."

Riley nodded and went to tell the others.

Sorry If I made any mistake but I did this at scool during ICT


	4. He loves me,He loves me not

A/N Sorry I havent updated for a while i've been busy.

I dont own csi unfirtunatley.

3 Months Later

"Cath, I don't love Riley anymore" Greg told Catherine "I met this girl yesterday, her names Heidi, she's really really nice Cath I dont know what to do"

"Well Greggo who do you love more" Catherine replied maturely

"Um...........I dunno Heidi" Greg stuttered.

At that time Riley ran out "Greg I heard everything its over beween us".

"Thats one way to do it Greggo" Catherine joked.

A few days later

Riley and Catherine were at a decomp."I don't feel well Cath " Riley said running of.

Riley was being sick "Riley are you ok" Catherine called "do you think you could be pregnant"

Riley came up crying,she shook her head and lifted up her hands.

When they got back to the lab they both washed and was now waiting for the pregnacy test to change.

*Positive 3-5 months*

Riley dropped the test and started to cry, Catherine held her in her arms and Riley started to cry onto her two women didn't notice Nick come in and look at the test.

"Riley" Nick started "I need to talk to you".

Riley nodded and Catherine left.

"Riley I love you" Nick said "And I'd love to father your baby if you want me to"

Riley said nothing all she did was kiss him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I hope you liked it this was for Deathproof

Please Review

Pxxx


End file.
